The assistant
by Just-A-Dream-Finally-famous
Summary: What happens when Santana hires a new assistant that is trying to make her life a living hell. What happens when Santana thinks she can handle this situation herself? Will Brittany find out about this or will Santana try and keep it a secret. A.U & OOC THIS IS A G!P RE-WRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Glee: I own nothing.**

**Summary: What happens when Santana hires a new assistant that is trying to make her life a living hell. What happens when Santana thinks she can handle this situation herself? Will Brittany find out about this or will Santana try and keep it a secret. A.U & OOC THIS IS A G!P**

Today was such a hard day because I recently was promoted to head of the firm making me the head bitch around here. For some odd reason I thought it would be an easy job but its ten times harder because it seems to me that no one does their job, every time I come in I have to re-do almost everything and to be honest its annoying. I would fire their sorry asses but I don't have time for that right now because I just have so much on my plate, all these meetings and paper filing's and making sure that my employees do their job right.

The biggest pain in my ass that I've been having lately is my new assistant Victoria I hired her 2 months ago. I hired her based on her working skills she is an excellent assistant she always takes my messages and delivers them as soon as I'm in my office. She also always has everything I ask of her on my desk on time with no mistakes and its perfect because she's one of the only people I can count on to do the job right. Victoria is very sophisticated she would always come's in wearing a new outfit ready to work her long red hair falling over her shoulders making her face look thinner than what it was when she had it picked up, she was rather skinny but had a nice figure that's what Brittany said when she met her for the first time.

Brittany hated the fact that I had a women as an assistants because she thought they would try to jump my bones once they found out that I had a penis. I reassured her that I would never let that happen because she was the only women I had eyes for, she knew that but it didn't stop her from being insecure and showing up to my office sometimes, I didn't mind though I loved it when Brittany showed up to my office unexpectedly.

But when Victoria would show up unexpectedly without even knocking on my office door I would get so pissed because she had passed some boundaries that if I was to ever tell Britt she would probably kill me for not telling her sooner but I promise I have this under control or so I thought did.. it all started the same month I hired Victoria.

_Flash back. – Month one._

_I was sitting at my desk typing some paper work when the door to my office swung open which caused me to almost fall off my office chair. "Jesus Victoria, knock next time you almost gave me a heart attack" i warned as I took off my reading glasses looking towards her, she has her back pressed up against the door with her hands behind her back with a look on her face that makes me confused because she's smiling like an idiot. _

"_Can I help you with something?" I continue "because I'm in the middles of something as you can see" I gesture towards the papers on my desk with my hands. _

"_uh I just wanted to give you this" she stutters as she walks towards my desk. She quickly hands me a cd and watches me with curious eyes as I look at the cd in my hands "what the hell is this?" I wonder flipping the black and white cd over so I can read the tittle on it but the cd had no tittle on it, the cd was just blank._

"_it's just a Cd of my favorite music" she said as she pointed to the Cd in my hand "you should listen to it consider it a gift from me to you" she paused as she looked back at me " ya know since Christmas is coming" she giggled nervously making me cringe at the tone of her voice I could tell she was flirting and I didn't like it one bit so I dismissed her." ok this is nice but please get out of my office I'm busy" I said in a harsh tone. Victoria just smirked as she turned around to open my office door before she walked out I stopped her "oh, and next time knock don't ever barge in my office again" I warned as I put on my glasses not even bothering to look back up at her. She didn't bother to say anything because the only thing I heard after that was the office door close as she walked out. _

_Starring at the Cd on my desk I became curious I wondered what the hell she put on the Cd so I popped it into my hard drive and put on my head phone's the first thing that echoed through my ear buds was the melody of TLC'S red light special. My eyes almost bulged out of my head when I heard Victoria start singing _

_(Chorus) _

_Baby it's yours_

_All yours_

_If you want it tonight_

_I'll give you the red light special_

_All through the night_

_Baby it's yours_

_All yours_

_If you want it tonight_

_Just come through my door_

_Take off my clothes_

_And turn on the red light._

_I quickly pulled my head phones out of my ears and paused the song; Victoria had gone out of her way to record a song for me? What the hell was her problem? i felt disgusted with Victoria because she knew I had a wife that I loved very much why is she doing this? Oh I know because she's bat shit crazy. Leaning back on my office chair I rubbed my hands over my face and tried to calm down. What should I do now? Should I fire her? or just let it be? Ugh I'm too stressed for this shit, so I took the Cd out of the P.C and smashed it and threw it in the garbage can deciding to ignore what victoria had just done. Was she in love with me? Or was this some sick joke? Deciding that it would be too awkward to confront victoria I decided to ignore what just happened and continued working._

- Month two – present

Things around the office have been tense ever since Victoria thought it would be a good idea to record her own version of Tlc's Red Light special and give it to me as a Christmas gift. Everything has been so hectic that to be honest I've been trying to avoid my assistant as much as I could. I had only known Victoria for a month but she had been acting like she knew me for a long time she would come in my office every other day claiming to have my files but than staying to try and make small talk as usual I would dismiss her.

I had been working late because I needed the extra money since me and Brittany where planning on starting a family. I was so excited that just thinking about it made me giddy but the look on Brittany's face when I told her that we should start trying in a few months made me sad because I told her that now was not a good time which made me feel like shit for making her wait on starting a family but I wanted to be financially stable before we did that. Yes Brittany owned her own dance studio but we still needed to make sure we had enough to start a family and we weren't there yet. So now I'm working extra hard to make enough money for us.

The day had started out good I had walked straight into my office only to find an awaiting Quinn at my desk talking to Victoria I froze in my place and almost dropped my coffee. What the hell were they doing in my office "Quinn, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I walked further into my office and put my coffee down "I can't visit my best friend?" she smirked as Victoria walked out of my office closing the door behind her.

"And why were you talking to Victoria?" I questioned as I sat on my desk waiting for an answer.

"she was in here when I got here, she said she was just putting some paper work on your desk" Quinn said as she crossed her arms over her chest as she sat on the mini couch of my office. "she seems nice" Quinn assumed.

I just rolled my eyes as I went over the paper work on my desk "that's what you think" I mumbled but Quinn heard which made her drop her smirk." What do you mean that's what I think?" she asked in a light tone.

Sighing I decided to come clean to Quinn and tell her the truth. "I'm going to tell you something but you do not say a word until I'm done Quinn" I warned as I got up my desk and paced the room floor. Quinn just sat there looking at me as if I had three heads "hurry up Lopez, your making me nervous what the hell is going on?

"she's insane !" I blurted as I continued to speak "she's been giving me these weird looks and trying to touch me in places only Brittany should touch. First she gave me this stupid Cd in which she sang "Red Light special" to me and then she's been coming into my fucking office and trying to start conversations asking about my dick! she asked me if I liked to "wank my stick hard or if I liked to stroke softly while I imagined her riding me! like are you kidding me" I exclaimed " than about a week ago she started suggesting that I were tighter pants so that my dick can show and not to mention the fact that she's been trying to touch me!" I rambled on " I told her I would fire her if she didn't stop but she said she would go to Brittany and tell her that we had a thing!" I explained by the time I was done I was panting, by the time I looked over at Quinn I was almost crying I didn't know what to do but apparently Quinn thought it was funny because she just started laughing.

"you think it's funny?" I said as I glared at her "this is not funny Quinn! I thought I had this under control she's insane!" I explained as anger build up inside me.

"just tell Brittany, Santana yeah she's going to be mad that you didn't come to her about this when it first started" she explained " but I think she rather hear it from you than some crazy bitch" she warned.

" I know I thought I had this under control but I don't" hearing the way my voice crack as I spoke.

" You have been married for five years now, how would you feel if Britt kept something like this from you?" she said softly. "oh god, I would go insane Quinn" I replied quickly.

"Exactly now go fess up to your wife"

"I will, right after work" I assured her.

"ok I have to go call me later, love you bitch" she called out as she left my office.

"Love you too" I called back as I sat down and got ready to work today was going to be a long day I could feel it.

I had been sitting in my office for two hours when my office door swung open again. I didn't even have time to look up from work sheets because I was being straddled by what I like to call a wild victoria. Her eyes were wide and I nearly screamed when she grinded down on my cock "Get the fuck off me!" I yelled as I tried to fight her off but her grip was tight on my wrists.

"No, I've wanted you since I first started working here" she spoke in a tone I've never heard before " I can't stand being away from you Santana" she explained as I tried to break loose from her hold " I love you! Can't you see that" she spoke as she looked into my eyes I could hear the sadness in her voice and I wanted to scream so I did "GET OFF ME NOW! SECURITY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Her eyes were wide and her face was deep color of red "No one can hear you, I sent them all out for lunch" she spat harshly as she began to kiss over my chest.

"please get off of me" I began to cry "please" I begged as I kept struggling against her hold "why aren't you hard for me!?" she yelled as she grinded down on my cock harder making me cringe as i yelled out for security again." You sound so pathetic, no can here you" she laughed as grinded down on me harder.

The anger I was feeling got a hold of me and before I knew it I was biting down on her cheek making her yelp out in pain I pushed her off me and made a run for it but I wasn't quick enough she had me pinned against the wall by my shoulders as she spoke "you tell anyone about this Santana and I will have your wife killed, that's a promise" she breathed against my lips as she kissed me tenderly, I tried to push her away but she just held on to me harder.

When she let go of me she smirked and went to reach for the door knob I spoke "Your fired!" I spat. Her eyes became wide as she turned back around to face me "you can't fire me" she stuttered "I'll tell Brittany everything" she tried to warn but I didn't care I just wanted her out of my life. " I don't give a fuck get out!" I yelled "you don't care that I'm going to have your wife killed Santana?" she spoke again.

"Your not going to touch Brittany!" I pointed at her as I yelled. "you're a psycho bitch you've only been working here for a month and what a week?" I asked "you've known me for what a month and you think you can just come in here and try to ruin my marriage?" I yelled as I pushed her against the wall hard "get out and don't fucking come back!" I yelled.

She didn't speak she just turned around and left my office I quickly ran over to my office and started putting my things away as I dialed Brittany's number to warn her.

"Hey baby I was just about to call you! I'm at the airport I have to be in Vancouver for a meeting about the new studio!" I heard Brittany say, I could hear a lady speaking the background calling flight numbers so I calmed down a little knowing that Brittany wasn't anywhere near Victoria's reach.

"Oh, ok babe" I simply stated as I calmed down.

"are you mad? I'm sorry I was just about to call you it's just that I was in a hurry" she sighed out I could tell she was pouting and I hated it.

"No babe its ok, I was just calling to see if you were doing ok" I asked.

"I'm doing fine babe, is something wrong?" she questioned. " you sound of breath" she said worriedly.

"No babe I'm fine"

"hmm, I don't believe you but I have to get on this plain we will talk about this when I land" she said quickly.

"ok babe, I love you"

"I love you too" and with that the line went dead.

I sighed out relieved that Victoria won't be able to get to Brittany before I got to tell her the truth. Knowing that I had little time I went home and waited for Brittany to call me back so I could explain everything.

As I lay in bed a little while later my phone rang. Roosevelt hospital I saw flash across my iphone screen I picked up timidly

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Santana Lopez?" what I assumed was a nurse spoke.

"Yes this is she, how may I help you?" I asked.

"I've got a patient here by the Name of Victoria she has you listed as an emergency contact she came in unconscious" she paused and then spoke again "she tried to kill herself" she explained.

"Fuck" I hissed as I got up and put on my clothing.

"she has a Brittany Lopez listed as well" I gasped when I heard my wife's name "excuse me?" I asked

"yes?" she replied. "Did you say Brittany Lopez, please tell me you didn't call her" I spoke quickly.

"uh yes miss we did, she said she was on her way here" the nurse spoke again.

Hanging up the phone without replying I screamed out "Fuck!" why would Victoria have Brittany on her Emergency contact! Was she insane! And Brittany was on her way.. this can't be good I thought as I ran out of my house.

**Please Review. I don't know if I'm going to continue but please give me back feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

Please Review.

I've always hated hospitals because I basically grew up in them. Every day after school my parents would make me wait in the hospital lobby till one of their shifts was up. Those were the times that I wished I had a fucking nanny I wasn't allowed to stay home alone until I was in junior high school and the only reason that happened was because I threw one of my famous tantrums that always got me what I wanted. I was a tough little cookie when I was younger. Well that's what my parents say anyways but that is so beyond the point right now because I am fucking pissed hospitals made me nervous there was always people running around and it drove me nuts. The smell of hand sanitizer and sick people made me nauseous just remembering those days made me feel sick.

"Fuck" I yelled as I slammed my hands against my car steering wheel. Brittany hadn't called back yet. So I picked up my phone and dialed her number again expecting her to pick up "c'mon c'mon" I chanted as I waited for Brittany's sweet voice to echo through my phones speaker but instead her phone went straight to voice mail.

"ugh" I groaned loudly as I hung up and made my way into the hospital as fast as I could.

"I'm looking for a Victoria Anderson" I asked the nurse sitting behind the front desk. She didn't even bother to look up at me she just kept typing.

"she's in room 302 take the elevator up to the third floor and make your way to the left side of the corridor" she told me as she handed me a visitors pass.

I didn't bother to reply I just rolled my eyes as I made my way into the elevator " this cannot be happening " I groaned as I ran my hands through my hair.

When the elevator signaled that I had arrived on the third floor I quickly stepped off the elevator and made my way to the left side corridor following the instructions that rude as nurse had told me. As I approached Victoria's hospital door I was met with a women who looked like she was in her late forties, she had dark brown hair which was cut really short. Looking at her up at down I realized that she was dressed professionally she had on black slacks and a white button up shirt accompanied with a black blazer.

When I came to a stop in front of her she simply smiled and looked at me up and down. Looking back at her I crossed my arms over my chest and gave her a what the fuck look because she was blocking the door to a room that I was desperate to get into, I wanted to kill Victoria with my own bare hands and she was preventing me from doing it.

My arms were still crossed at my chest when she spoke.

"Hey, you must be Santana Lopez" she smiled as she extended her hand towards me. I just glared at her making sure my glare indicated that I was not happy to be here.

"Why the hell am I here" I asked her "Victoria, does not work for me anymore" I hissed

"Oh well, I'm sorry she didn't say anything about that when I spoke to her a few minutes ago" the look on her face was of pure shock.

She was about to speak but was interrupted.

"Oh my gosh, Santana!" Brittany whispered in my ear as she hugged me tightly. "Baby are you ok?" she asked as she pulled back lifting my arms, touching my face and examining me to make sure I was ok.

"Britt, baby I'm ok" I answered quickly not wanting her to worry.

"ok. What is going on here? "The Lady asked as she gestured towards me and Brittany with her hands.

"I'm here because I got a call telling me that my sister was here" Brittany explained "so as soon as I landed I took the first plane out here, I would of called again but my phone died on the plane" she rambled on. " I'm just.." she paused " I got scared when I saw you standing here san" she said looking down at me with concern written all over her face. My heart broke because I had made Brittany worry and I hate making my wife worry, it brought tears to my eyes as I opened my mouth to try and reply to her I was interrupted.

"Excuse me but I'm sorry for not introducing myself sooner" the lady explained as she looked between Brittany and I "My name is Amada Soresen and I'm Psychiatrist, I'm here on behalf of MS Anderson. She had you both on emergency contact "she explained as she looked at me and Brittany

"Wait" Brittany spoke up. "Victoria Anderson?" she questioned as she looked towards me and Amanda with confusion written all over her face "Santana's assistant?" she asked in disbelief "Why was I called here for her, I thought I was called here on behalf of my sister. I mean when they called they just said victoria was here so I assumed the worst and flew back here" she whispered trying to make sense of the mix up "my sister suffers from heart problems so I just hurried back" Brittany explained to Amanda " They always keep her on this floor, so I made me way up here expecting to find my mom but instead I found Santana" she said looking towards me now " So my sister is not here and I'm just here because of your assistant, why would she have me on her emergency contact" she wondered.

When Amanda and I didn't answer her Brittany became mad. "Can someone explain what the fuck is going on here" Brittany whispered in a threatening voice that I was not use to. Brittany only used that voice when she was really, really pissed.

"Victoria is fucking insane Britt!" I tried to explain only to be interrupted yet again.

"Please let me explain "The psychiatrist said as she spoke up again.

I nodded my head in approval as I looked over at Brittany; she had her arms crossed over her chest with a scowl on her face. She was beyond pissed.

"Victoria has you both as her emergency contact so the hospital decided to call the both of you, she explained a little while ago that MS Lopez " she said clearing her throat and looking up at me as she continued to speak "have been having an affair with her and that you promised to take her away on a romantic getaway. She also explained how MS Lopez has been abusive towards her" Amanda explained looking towards us waiting for one of us to speak up.

I heard Brittany begin to yell but I couldn't understand anything she was saying. The white walls and flickering hospital lights suddenly began to blind me, my head began to hurt as I felt anger build up inside me.

"I can't believe this" Brittany hissed as she pressed her hand against her forehead. "Is it true?" she asked "I flew back here from a really important meeting to find out that you are cheating on me with your assistant Santana" she asked in disbelief. "Please tell me this isn't true" she begged as she began to sob.

"Brittany" I cried" I would never do this to you, I would never cheat. I hired her thinking she would be a good assistant but as those months went by they have been hell she's been hitting on me and trying to touch me and threatening to kill you, she's been trying get with me but I swear Britt I never let her touch me. I thought I had it under control but she fucking kissed me Britt and I swear that was the last straw. I was going to tell you but then I called you and were already out of the state so she couldn't hurt you! So I didn't tell you anything because I thought I could take care of it but now she tried to kill herself and I failed and I'm so sorry Brittany" I explained guilt evident in my voice as I rambled.

As i waited for Brittany to talk I watched as her facial expressions changed by the second from angry to angrier. "This has been going on for two months and now is that you decide to come clean?" she yelled at me "you thought you had this under control but look now!" she said as she pointed towards me " I thought we were supposed to be a team" she sobbed.

"Brittany, please I was just trying to protect you"

"I'm not a baby Santana" she yelled " I can take care of myself and we could of handled this together" she told me shaking her head from side to side as tears streamed down her face.

"Uhm" Amanda hummed as she cleared her throat trying to get our attention "I'm not done, Victoria also described your entire house in this journal" she said as she handed me a black and white journal. I didn't bother to even look through it, I could just imagine all the lies written in that book and it was making me sick to my stomach.

"she goes on and on about that white sofa in your living room and the dining room table in which she describes how you, Santana made love to her. she describes your room, she even goes on to explain how you like to sleep with a stuffed animal named "Zailer" beside you." She continued to explain. My mouth was on the floor as Brittany sobbed, I tried to pull her in for a hug but she just pushed me away.

"That women has never been in my apartment" I hissed.

"I can't fucking believe this" Brittany whispered as she brought her hand to cover her mouth as she sobbed.

"You had that trashy women in my house?" she asked in disbelief "on our bed Santana? "she questioned as she began to move further away from me. "How could you do this to me?" she cried.

"Brittany!" I yelled getting frustrated I couldn't believe what was happening right now.

"I would never cheat on you, you have to believe me" I whispered as I walked behind her trying to get her to listen to me.

"Don't you dare follow me Santana" she warned as she made her way towards the elevator.

"Brittany, listen to me please!" I begged.

"She's insane, I would never touch another women "

"Oh yeah, so how does she know what our entire house looks like Santana or were you not listening when Amanda described our entire apartment?" she hissed as she turned around to look at me straight in my eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face had tears running down her face she looked completely broken.

My breath caught in my throat when I took in how broken she looked. I couldn't help but to start crying harder as I tried to explain that I had no idea how this women knew what my apartment looked like or that I had a fucking stuffed animal that I liked to sleep with.

"I have no fucking Idea, I'm just as shocked as you are!?" I cried " I have no idea what the fuck is going on!" I explained.

"yeah that's what I thought" she sobbed "Leave me alone Santana" she cried as she turned around and made her way into the elevator. She didn't even bother to look back at me as the doors closed she just bowed her head and cried.

My heart broke into a million pieces I couldn't stand to see her cry. This is the last thing I wanted to happen I'm so stupid. I should of came clean when I had the chance to. I realized everyone was looking at me when I looked up to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"The fuck is everyone looking at?!" I yelled making everyone go back to what they were doing. A hand on my shoulder startled me.

"MS Lopez" Amanda said.

"What?" I hissed out venomously.

"Did you have an affair with MS Anderson?" she asked.

"Do you want to get punched?" I asked as I continued to speak "No I didn't have an affair with that crazy bitch!" i cried as I made my way over to an empty hospital chair.

"Ok" she replied "we are going to evaluate her and we will keep you updated on anything we figure out" she explained with a pained expression. I knew she felt sorry for me but I didn't give a fuck I wanted Brittany back I wanted this to be over.

"Hell no don't you dare call me" I said as I got up from my chair and made my way to the elevator.

I spent the whole car ride home crying my eyes out. I had to stop twice on the side of the high way because my tears were clouding my vision so bad. As I sat there and cried I wondered what the fuck I did to earn this, I mean am I bitch but I don't fucking deserve this some crazy bitch trying to fuck up my marriage. All I wanted was to be happy but no, I had to hire a new assistant. As I made my way down my street I wondered how Victoria knew everything about my house.. And how the hell did she knew about zailer? The stuffed animal Britt gave me when she were in High school?

As I parked my car in the drive way I could see two duffle bags by the door well I guess I will be a permanent resident at the Marriot hotel for a while I thought to myself. All the lights were there for Brittany was not home. As I drove away I wondered if I would ever see my wife again.

Please Review. Tell me your thoughts and what you would like to see happen

Thanks for Reviewing!


End file.
